sailor dark moon : sailor moon hypnotized
by sailorkristina
Summary: wise man takes sailor moon instead of rini . she resists the dark energy but for how long from the brainwashing. How far will they go with the brainwashing .diamond is not in it because i think it would be better if wiseman was in charge . Rubeus never died episode 26 never happened so he never died . tuxedo mask does not go to the future with them .
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own sailor moon i wish i did i only own thi story T_T**

One day Sailor Moon and the rest of the Scouts just got done beating one of Emerald's creatures .the Sailor Scouts had no idea that they were being watched by wWseman through his crystal ball . What really caught his eye was Sailor Moon , Sailor Mercury , Sailor Venus , Sailor Mars , and Sailor Jupiter all detransformed. ALL I HAVE TO DO NOW IS LISTEN TO THE GIRLS NAME WISEMAN LAUGHED TO HIMSELF . ... Hey mina are we still going to the mall tomorrow. Yes **SERENA . **

** WISEMAN'S CHAMBERS**

HA HA HA HA SAILOR MOON YOUR IDENTITY HAS BEEN REVEALED TO ME .

**SERENA'S POV ( NEXT DAY )**

Hey Mina can I bring Rini she's being a little brat again. Ohh Serena don't think like that . She's omly a little girl . Well if you bring Rini then i guess you dont mind if Rei , lita and , Amy come right . no it's alright

Oh yeah serena , rei told me to tell you that she had a vision about you . she doesn't know what it means , but she said it didn't look good .

I told luna abot everything Mina said about Rei's strange vision . Serena if all of the girls are going to be there. so it's going to be more of a meeting than a shopping spree. luna i don't want a meeting i want to shop and eat the best cookies ever. ohh serena calm down .

** REI'S POV**

I wonder what the vision meant. amy lita where in the world is serena and rei they're just running late today . they always are though.  
That's when I seen Serena , Mina , Rini , and Luna I laughed to myself when I heard Rini say it's all your fault meatball brain . HURRY UP YOU GUYS, Amy Lita and I said at the same time. After thatSrena and Mina fell over each other like always. little bit later serena helped herself and mina up . she ran over to me and said ok let's hear it.

Ok Serena it's very short . So I did some chant's that help me remember . Here it is . All I see is princess serena crying , and I see saphire put a needle in heart .  
WHAT THE REI WHAT IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO BE PRINCESS SERENA .  
I DON'T KNOW MEATBALL HEAD .  
Serena have you been feeling different lately or dreamed of the moon kingdom . no luna.  
** RINI'S POV**  
Saphire that's one of the guys of the black moon . Daddy told me he's the smartest . He might hurt sailor moon . After that I ran towards the bathrooom . I MISS MY MOMMY SO BAD. Then Amy came into the bathroom looking for me. Rini what's wrong we can help you . Well I want to go to the future and see my mommy and daddy . I can't go back without the silver crystal without it my mommy is in danger . Well Rini do you think sailor moon can help her.I smiled at her and said can we try it .  
Amy and I said we're going to the future .  
**wiseman's chambers**

ohh sailor moon i'll make sure you fall write into my trap . ahahahahahahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2 too the future

**i do not own sailor moon i wish i did i only own this story**

CHAPTER 2 TOO THE FUTURE  
Serena and the others were getting ready to leave including Rini . Serena told her parents that her and the girls were staying at Lita's house . ( lita lives alone ). The scouts met at a dock at 8:30 . This time Serena and Mina were not late at all .  
**LITA'S POV**

I brought brekfeast for me and my friends . I don't mind cooking to tell youu the truth . It will make us have enough energy to fight . Plus I like to cook .  
If a negaslime is there im gonna make him sting. just kidding .

**RINI'S POV**  
I hope the negameanies who hut mommy aren't going to be there. I told Lita . Don't worry Rini if they are there we will beat them up for you . Well the sailor scouts are strong so i have to believe in them . I smiled to myself . READY YOU GUYS. yes Rini .  
TIME KEY TAKE ME AND MY FRIENDS TO THE FUTURE. PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME SAVE MY MOMMY .

**AFTER THAT .**

A bright pink light flashed so bright that not one of the scouts could see. When the light was gone Rini was hugging sailor pluto. Hello scouts I already know why you are here. Small Lady told me . Plus I can see the future but it does change . Scouts you are in the future . WAIT THAT'S A TEN THOUSAND YEARS IN THE FUTURE . YES YOU ARE YOU CAN NOT CHANGE THE FUTURE FOR THE BAD. Sailor moon you are very important in the future . REALLY ME . Sailor Moon said . Scouts you must make sure nothing happens to her. Then a gust of wind hit Sailor Moon

You guys will most likely find out who you are . When you get ther someone familiar will guide you through everything . Wait Sailor Pluto what makes me so important . You'll find out soon enough Sailor moon . Now to the other Scouts . Do you sware to protect the Princess . If you don't the whole Universe is in danger. YES SAILOR PLUTO. The sailor scouts said .  
Well then Sailor Moon make sure you you think about your final destination Crystal Tokyo . Ok Sailor Pluto . Then in you go .  
###################################################################3#####  
WISEMAN'S** CHAMBERS**

So it seems the Sailor Saps are in the future . oh well time to put my plan into action . Emerald go make sure Sailor Moon get's seperated from the rest of the sailor scouts . Yes Wiseman.  
******************************************************************************************* My feet hurt . Serena complained . BE QUIET MEAT BALL WE SHOULD BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES. Sailor mars your to strict on her you know . luna said . Thanks Luna atleast someone agrees. After that a gust of wind hit sailor moon and pushed her back about 1 mile away ..  
**SERENA'S POV**

Why do I always the one . Well atleast it wasen't Rini. I'm starting to like the brat . She's better than sammi . SOMETIMES . I Hope the scouts takes good care of her . If the Nega verse is after her . HEY SERENA GLAD YOU DIDN'T GO OT FAR . MINA SAID.

** MINA'S POV**

HEY GUYS I THINK I SEE SAILOR MOON . Are you sure Sailor Venus. Sailor mars asked . Well does a girl with 2 meatballs sound like her . YEAH that's her alright. Well it looks like she's has four other people with her . Hey Amy can you run a scan . Sure . ( 2 minutes later ). Hey guys we have to hurry they are evil clones of us . The one hugging Sailor Moon looked like me . It's like they know who we are .  
**REI'S POV**

We're running as fast as we can . So Sailor Moon doesn't fall any deeper into their trap . When we're almost there Sailor Venus stopped . Venus we can catch our breath later . It's not that Mars . Well what is it than . I..I...THINK THEY...FOUND OUT WHO WE ARE. WELL WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK THAT ? I can hear them saying Serena . Jupiter , and Mercury agreed with Mina . Then let's go save Meatball Head . I SCREAMED.  
**SERENA'S POV**

I can see 5 figures running this way . They look like the scouts but im already with the scouts. Wait WHERE'S RINI YOU GUYS . Well the rabbit is in the future already . You guys left her you guys would never do that would you ? We had to Sailor moon . Sailor Moon wouldn't it be easier to teleport there . we still have a mile to go . Yeah I wish we can do sailor teleport . Serena you know if you except this energy we can teleport there easily . amy said .

Then I heard Amy from a different direction . Leave her alone . Then Lita . That's not a fair fight at all . then Mina Don't even think about touching her . last but not least Rei . Meatball brain don't be fooled by negaslimes . Huh wait a minute you guys have Rini and you guys don't . No Sailor moon it's not what you think please forgive us . the fake Rei said . Sailor Mars would never say that . MOON SCEPTOR ELLIMINATION .

HEY SAILOR MARS OUR FIGHTING PAID OFF .


	3. Chapter 3 captured

**Thank you for enjoying .**

Guys we talk later first we need to get there so this doesn't happen again

**Wiseman **  
Rubeus come here. Yes Wiseman . Go capture that Sailor Moon . Why Do you want me to capture her ? She could be a great ally .

**back to normal **

Hey Serena what were those things talking about? Well they kept laughing for no reason so I stopped paying attention . SERENA THEY COULD OF BEEN PLANNING TO KILL YOU AND YOU STOPPED PAYING ATTENTION !? Sailor moon , Rei is right you need to start paying attention . . Well I'm sorry I thought they were you guys . It's ok .  
You guys know they were acting really creepy towards me .  
What do you mean Serena ? Rini asked . Well Rini the fakes said that they left you , and they were being really nice .What's that suppost mean ? Sailor mars put up her fist in slow motion . Well Rei you're not that nice to me all the time . Yeah , but that's what keeps it interesting . Yeah I guess your right .  
Hey Guys my computer is sensing major dark energy up ahead . Sailor Mercury explained . Let's check it out . LET'S GO !  
**SERENA'S P.O.V**

**5 MINUTES LATER **  
It's right here . Then a black mist swirled around about 4 yards away from us, and Rubeus appeared . RUBEUS! Yes your right Moon Brat . Hey don't call me that . Theirs no need to fight just hand over the rabbit . No way I'm handing Rini over to Nega-trash and that means you . You won't be saying that soon . HUH? You'll see . Then Rubeus lifted up his hands and attacked everybody including Rini . The only person he did not hit was ME. You see Wiseman doesn't want the rabbit , but a talk with the one known as sailor moon . So Rubeus encased me in a bubble made of dark energy . SERENA! I'm ok I can do this . Sailor moon ready to watch me kill your friends . he lifted up his hands ready to make the last blow , but of course I couldn't let that happen . I couldn't get out so I had to do some thing I shouldn't . MOON CRYSTAL POWER ! While I said I turned into Princess Serena . SERENA WHAT ARE YOU DOING ? Getting you guys out of her . NO SERENA YOU CAN'T ! Amy begged . She looks just like Mommy now .

MOON CRYSTAL POWER TRANSPORT THEM TO CRYSTAL TOKYO SAFELY THEY ARE FAMILY TO ME ! So a bright pink light surronuded them . Before they teleported away I heard Rini say "Be careful meatball head ." I will Rini .

After that Everything went black .


	4. Chapter 4 history of the crystal goddess

**Thank you for reviewing keep it coming . This is short so sorry**

Chapter 4 history of the crystal goddess .

You guys we have to go back , and help her . She used the silver crystal she probably passed out for the loss of energy . Sailor Mars demanded . We can't just save her next time we fight we'll get Serena back . Sailor Mercury said . I agree with Rei we do need to get her back , but we need to figure out how we're going to . Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

Welcome to 30th Century Crystal Tokyo . I missed you Rini . DADDY ! That looks like Tuxedo Mask Sailor Jupiter said .

Where's Sailor Moon ? Rini's dad asked. Well can we ask who's asking ? Sailor Mars asked . Well they call me King of the Earth . Now come to the palace . Sailor Pluto said we would meet someone we know . Do we know you ? sailor mercury asked . Yes I'll explain it later .  
**at the crystal palace**

So what happened ? Well Rubeous of the dark Moon was about to kill us , because he sneaked up on us . We thought they were after Rini , but they said they don't need her anymore they wanted to talk to Sailor Moon . So she used the Silver crystal to save us because they put her in a bubble that shocked her when she tried to get out.  
This isn't good . the king said . This might change the future if they do something to her .  
Can you tell us why she's so important to the future , and how are we still living ? Sailor Mars asked.  
Well you see I'm Darien from the future . WHAT !

That means that Sailor Moon is the . Sailor Mercury was interrupted by the future Tuxedo Mask . Right as always Sailor Mercury Sailor Moon is the future queen well goddess of crystal Tokyo . SERENA'S MY MOM ! Rini screamed . Yes you guys might of not got along , but she is only a teenager . So the nega meanies put my mother into a deep sleep , and now they have her past self . Rini started to cry . Are they trying to make me so sad. Rini it's ok she'll be fine . Mina tried to cheer her up . You have to have faith in her .

after 5 minutes of talking  
The black wind that hit Sailor Moon earlier appeared , but didn't hit anyone. Then the wind disapeared . wher the wind left Emerald stood . HEY GIVE SAILOR MOON BACK . Sailor Mars screamed. YEAH SHE WAS ONE OF MY FEW FRIENDS , AND SHE IS THE BEST ONE YOU CAN ASK FOR . Sailor Jupiter joined in .SHE IS MY VERY BEST FRIEND . Sailor mercury started. SHE IS THE GLUE THAT KEEPS US TOGETHER . Sailor Venus patiently said. GIVE ME SAILOR MOON BACK NOW! RINI screamed louder than everybody .  
Well I just wanted to let you know that we can't give her back , because wiseman has more stuff to do with her . Then we will let her see you . Then Emerald started to laugh like a hiyena . Then she left . What do you think she means by that ? luna asked.


	5. Chapter 5 back to sailor moon

**thank you LoveInTheBattleField , and layla347 for reviewing. sorry it's so short it's just i want this story to have alot of chapters so I have to keep them short .**

Pluto locked up the time gates ready to scold the other scouts . When she got there . What happened ? WHERE'S SAILOR MOON ! Well rubeus captured her . Sailor mars said . REI YOU HAD VISIONS OF HER WHY WOULD YOU LET HER NEAR THE ENEMY ! Well i didn't mean to . Sailor mars said quietly. Well I'm going to send you guys back to the past . Did something happen while we were here . No , but it will if you stay any longer they might . So I guess we're leaving your majesty . Sailor Jupiter said . Yes you must go save my Serena .  
So the four girls started walking towards the portal.

WAIT! I WANT TO COME TO ! Rini shouted . Small Lady it is safer with the Sailor Scouts . Well bye daddy . I got to help save my mommy . Rini cried . Keep Rini safe you guys . the future Darien told them . WE WILL ! The scouts shouted .  
So all the scouts went into the time tunnel .

**wiseman's chambers **

Rubeus appeared with a uncontis princess Serena . WISEMAN! I got her . Then Wiseman appeared . That's sailor moon ? Yes . She is the princess of the moon . SO SHE MUST BE NEO-QUEEN SERENITY! Wiseman said . So that's why there is no sailor moon in the future . Yes put her in the room and lock it .  
**SERENA'S POV**

Where am I ? Wait AM I FLOATING ? So the Princess woke up early . Oh well time to see the real you . Why do you guys keep talking about stuff I don't know. I'm not an A student . Well who are you ? I'm Wiseman I'm helping you get a better life . Remember how mean everyone was your friends , your boyfriend , your only daughter . I don't have a daughter im only 14 . So you don't know that Rini is your daughter from the future . WHAT!? Rini's my daughter . Well I guess that's why she looks like me . Yes . She is the princess , and you are Neo-Queen Serenity . WOW ME A QUEEN AND MY TEACHER SAID I WOULDN'T MAKE IT OUT OF GRADE SCHOOL! Wiseman sent Dark Energy out of his crystal ball towards Princess serena . She couldn't see it , because she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The Silver Crystal started to glow . HUH? My crystal . What did you do to my Crystal ? So the silver crystal is protecting you . Huh what is this . Dark Energy . So , you were trying to feed me dark energy to brainwash me . Correct , I thought you said you weren't an A student . A normal student doesn't even know what Dark Energy is . Well I kinda have to know that's my job .

Oh well theirs another way . SAPHIRE COME HERE . OH NO SAPHIRE DON'T GIVE ME A NEEDLE ! How did you know Serenity ? So Saphire how do we get the princess to our way of thinking . Well you see her resistant is too strong . So it has to be in her blood . In order for her to become one of us she'll have to get needles in her two most resistant spots . Her head , and heart . She has to sleep now , and after the needles . You guys are giving me needles there while im sleeping . No it won't work you have to get strapped up when you are sleeping , because your not just going to let us give you the needles .  
Well guess what im not tired haha . Well you'll manage . Now go to sleep .  
How am I tired WHAT DID YOU ... DO ?


	6. Chapter 6 NEEDLES

**Serena's p.o.v**

How did I fall asleep I wasn't even tired ? I got to get out of here . But I felt like the energy was sucked out of me . Why can't I move ? Then Sapphire came in the room and set a big thing with drawers next to the bed . You can't move because I drained all of your physical energy . Why did you do that for ? Do you think we're that stupid to just strap you down we know what your capable of . And what is that . You can do anything if you put your mind into it .  
You give me to much credit . She tried not to laugh .  
What's so funny . Well in real life im a marshmallow brain . Wait . WHY DID I TELL YOU THAT ? Well to us your like an A student when it comes to being Sailor Moon . Really ? Well who's the one that keeps spoiling our plans . That's your fault for trying to take over Earth . No it's your fault . Can it Sapphire you're the bad guy here . Soon you will be to. NO I WON'T THE SCOUTS ARE COMING FOR ME ! No they'll be too late .

Stop lying . I'm not lying Serenity they might not even be coming . How can you say that ? Well I'm not one of your friends . Well I don't care I'm never going to be your friend . Soon we'll be on the same side . NO WE'RE NOT SHUT-UP ! We'll see about that . I'LL WIN ! You shout too much serenity . NO I don't so stop .  
Wiseman it's time . So Wiseman Appeared. Ypu ready Saphire don't put it in the wrong spot . OR she will die . WHAT ?! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE ! Don't sweat it I'm smarter than Sailor Mercury you won't die you'll just be my partner . IF I HAD ANY ENERGY I WOULD KILL YOU ! Calm down . *poke* AHHHH ! See Princess the needle won't kill you it will only hurt really bad . Wiseman told her . STOP ! THIS ISN'T ME SO IT WON'T WORK SO STOP ! AHH!

It's already began . Wise man disappeared .

**REI'S P.O.V**

**-**Vision

STOP THIS ISN'T ME SO IT WON'T WORK SO STOP ! AHH!  
-end

You guys this is horrible. What is it Rei ? There giving her needles I don't know why , but she's telling them it's not going to work . I wonder what the needles are for . Amy wondered . Well it's not to kill her because I think the enemies would of just killed ,Her needles are a stupid death . Lita told them . Yeah Lita's right . They aren't that stupid . If they wanted to kill her they would do it infront of us to torture all of us .

Hey Amy You should go tell Darien . Why me you don't you know how hard this is going to be? Rini you go with her . OKAY !  
**NORMAL P.O.V**

Amy knocked on the door crying. Darien answered the door seeing Amy and Rini eyes all pink . Come in . Thanks . What happened . It's serena. WHAT HAPPENED !?Sailor Moon got captured by Rubeus . WHAT ? IS SHE OKAY !? We don't know. come with us so we can explain it

So Amy , rini and darien headed back to the scouts . They explained everything like how the king was just testing Darien . Also how everything happened . 

NEXT TIME WILL BE MORE INTERSESTING


	7. Chapter 7 the last needle

**thank you Leslie wjack for reviewing. make sure to read her fanfictions too .I hope I get more reviews ^-^**

**the scouts. Im hoping this chapter is longer than the others. **

What do you think they're doing with her Rei ? Mina asked . Well all I know my visions are saying she's going through a lot of pain . I might do a fire reading . She answered . Can you get something of hers Rini . Of course but what ? Anything . Ok I'll be right back . Rini told them . Hurry back .

Rini returned with a book . Rini you know she doesn't like to read . No Rei it's a Photo book . Really? Mina asked . Yup I used to look at it when she left . Hey Rini can I see it . So Rini Handed the book over to Rei without hesitation . She was so determined see her mother's younger self . Rei looked inside the book , and noticed all of them were of her , and the other scouts .

Guys they're all of us . Rei told the group . Are you playing Rei ? Mina asked . NO! Why would I lie about something like this . She did say that she didn't hang out with people before she met us . I didn't know she meant this . We'll talk about this later I need to do a fire reading .

**REI'S P.O.V**

So I did some chants for the reading over and over , and finally Some sort of vision was in my head . It was of Serena and while she was sleeping strand by strand her hair was turning brown . I told the others of what I was seeing , and they looked at me very confused . Even Amy didn't know what it meant and she's the smartest . I wonder what's happening to her .

**Serena's p.o.v**

Can you please stop it ? It hurts so bad and it wont work i have the strongest willpower . How many times do I have to tell you know matter how much you resist you will come to your senses and choose right side . BUT IM ALREADY ON THE RIGHT SIDE ! Well the better side . WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE IM GOING TO STOMP ON YOU IN BATTLE! You won't be able to escape the power of the dark crystal . Sapphire teased . You are so annoying . Sailor moon told him .  
AHHHHHHHH ! Sapphire stabbed the needle into Serena's heart . STOP STOP! Serena screamed when she begged . He injected it slowly so Serena could feel the pain . So now ... your torturing me .. until im evil ... like you . Serena noticed . Yup but I thought you said you weren't going to turn evil no matter what it took. Sapphire teased .

Well ... im not ... JUST TAKE THIS NEEDLE OUT OF MY HEAD NOW.!  
No can do it works better when you take your time. Sapphire teased her again .  
I HATE .. YOU , AND I DON'T REALLY HATE ANYONE.  
Well that's an honor being on Sailor moon's most hated list truly what an honor . He kept playing.  
Scouts where are you ? Serena wondered to herself . Are you guys even coming?

So you're having doubts now . Sapphire said while taking the needle out . WHAT NO !  
Well I just read your mind and you said and I quote ,"Scouts where are you ? Are you guys even coming ? "  
How did you -? Easy . it was the dark crystal I used its power to let me hear your thoughts .  
Don't you know anything about the word ,"privacy".  
Well I do I wanted to see how high your doubts were . Who know this might be easier than I thought to brainwash you. Sapphire sneered .

IM GETTING SICK OF YOU ! Serena screamed .  
Ohh come on your telling me you aren't happy at all to be on the winning side.  
Stop saying that you'll see that the scouts will make sure they keep the earth the way it is . And No im not happy plus you aren't going to be the ones who win . Serena sneered while she said .

Can you just go to sleep now ? Sapphire argued with her .  
NO I'm not that stupid I want to stay myself .  
HEY RUBEUS CAN YOU BRING THE SLEEPY GAS ! Sapphire called for Rubeus.  
What your cheating ? THAT'S NOT FAIR. !

Serenity stop screaming .  
Shutup Sapphire . Serena said while crying .  
Don't cry little one . Wise man appeared . You again . Serena told him .  
Yes I got to see Sailor moon's down fall . What are you talking about ? It's not like Im dying .  
Well child when you transform you'll be Sailor Dak moon .

WHAT WHY I WAS BORN ON THE REGULAR MOON NOT THE DARK MOON ?!

Well lets say you'll be a new Girl . Wiseman said with an evil laughter .  
Serena gasped in fear .

Rubeus Walked in with something that looked like an oxygen tank . Here you go Sapphire.  
Thanks Rubeus . I said sarcastically .  
Sapphire put this type of mask on me . like I said it looked like an oxygen or even a dentist mask on me . I couldn't take it off because my physical energy was still at 0 .Good night Serenity. Sapphire said .  
Scouts ... darien ... where...are you ...do you still care ..about me . 


	8. please review

** ( hey you guys I was wondering if you guys could review . I'll post the next chapter the next time I get a review , because I need to know how I'm doing . I really appreciate the reviews I got so far . Thank you guys couldn't have kept going if it wasn't for you guys . hope I get more reviews . ^-^ )**


	9. Chapter 9 waking up normal

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.! ( ahpotterlvr and hornofdesolation)  
HEY I WAS WONDERING CAN YOU GUYS TELL ME SOME SAILOR MOON FICTIONS THAT SAILOR MOON BECOMES THE ENEMY .?**

**Serena**

I'm actually here it wasn't just a nightmare . ( she flopped her head in the pillow ) . If this is all real didn't he say I would be "evil" . Oh well I'm not complaining. I know I have to escape before it works . Serena thought to herself . So she tried to get up but she was so weak she fell back onto the bed . Her hair was all over her face . She moved her hair out-of-the-way and then she noticed something she did not like .

AHHH MY HAIR IS BROWN ! She screamed even louder than when she had the needles . She ran towards the door . She gained energy by her anger . So when she reached for the door knob somebody was already opening it , and accidentally hit Serena in the head with the door . Oww . Serena said while rubbing her forehead when she got up .

Aren't you suppose to be sleeping ? Umm nooooo . Serena said sarcastically . You always were the funny one .

Huh? What do you mean by that?  
Well Neo-Queen Serenity is not so serious all the time , and pretty much a jokester . Sapphire exclaimed.  
Then I sound awesome . Am I smart?  
No not really . Your only smart when you need to be.  
So I'm smart but only if I want to be. AWESOME! But for now Just let me go .  
I can't .  
Why ?

You'll die if If you go away from the dark crystal if you're not under control . Sapphire explained .  
WHAT!? Never mind that . WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR !? Serena demanded to know.  
I didn't do anything the dark crystal did it .  
How did a crystal dye my hair?

It didn't dye it . The dark energy inside of you changed your hair.  
What do you mean ?  
I mean the dark energy liked your hair as a brunette , and it's for the better now people won't recognise you right away .  
You jerk Why would you let it change my beautiful hair .she said crying into her pillow. After five minutes of crying into her pillow she fell asleep .

** Back to sailor scouts**

You guys We need to start thinking about all those visions and what they mean . Luna told the group .  
Yeah Luna is right you guys Serena is in danger . I can feel it . Rei explained.  
Hey You guys do you think Serena is losing her energy . Mina asked  
Why do you think that Mina . Amy questioned her.

Well it's just I'm wondering if her hair changed color without any one doing any thing could it mean her personality , energy , her pride , or even her life has changed. Mina told them her thoughts .  
Dont worry to hard mina Serena can handle herself , and if she can't we'll rescue her . Lita said .  
Well you guys are going to need a strategy . Artemis told the girls.  
Yeah he's right Should we ask Tuxedo mask to come and help us think . Amy suggested .

That would be the best thing . Rei said . We should also tell him what happened in the fire reading . Me and Artemis will go get him . Luna told the group . Be back soon luna we need to figure this out soon as possible.

1Hour Later

Darien and the cats came running into the temple . It's about some time you guys made it . Rini said .  
Calm Down Rini . Darien told her to calm down. We'll get Serena back . No matter what .  
I hope so .I wish I knew she was my mommy .  
It's okay Rini none of us knew about her being your mother. Let's not forget Queen of Crystal Tokyo . Amy said .  
So Darien it looks like you , and serena have a daughter in the future. Mina teased.  
Who would of thought i mean serena and rini dont get along at all . Darien replied  
Well darien the king said it was only because serena is still young and never knew who she really was I mean at first we thought she was an enemy . Rei said.  
I miss Serena I don't want to wait till the enemy comes to get her back . You guys know how inpatient I am . Lita told them .  
Yes Lita but if we try to get her back on the enemys territory she will be stuck there forever . Amy said .

FIne I guess your right . Well let's SAVE SERENA! 

** Hey im not going to put down what they plan to get her back . Please review so i can get another chapter up  
Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10 believe in love serena

**thank you SerenitySkyWalker For reviewing**

**DARK MOON HEAD QUARTERS**

How is sailor moon? Rubeus asked Sapphire .

Did you know her hair turned brown from the dark energy.  
Really?  
Yeah .  
Can I see her . I mean I just want to see how she is coming to our way of thinking.  
Well you have to be quiet because the last time I checked on her she was already awake and she remembered everything so do not wake her up .  
Fine but I did want to play with her a bit.  
Come on . Sapphire rushed him .  
He slowly opened the door .

They looked in , and seen Serena looking into space.  
Shes awake. Rubeus warned sapphire.

I know that already.

Serena Heard them talking . She was very confused .  
Who are you guys? She asked.

SO you don't remember us . Sapphire asked.  
Am I suppose to?  
Umm yes. Sapphire said.

You look pretty as a brunette. Rubeus admitted to her.  
What do you mean?Wait a minute . Serena's memories came back to her. You're the reason I'm here in first place.

So Rubeus's comment brought back your memory . Well we have to give you more time to adjust to your new energy. Sapphire said impatiently.  
Sapphire can't we give her more dark energy? Rubeus asked.  
NO are you stupid she'll die .  
HAHA you so you don't want me to die but your main object was to kill me when you guys first came. Serena said bursting out in laughter. That is hilarious so now your trying to keep me alive.

Well you are important. Sapphire explained. Just think about it we have the strongest women in the universe in our hands. Who would have thought you were a sailor scout.

Now what are you talking about? Serena mumbled.

Well a queen as a sailor scout. Oh wait never mind people don't even know that you're a princess yet.  
Be quiet you have no idea what I go through . She got up , and punched Rubeus.

I might not remember everything about the moon but I know the last week I lived on the moon my mom saved me so I can save earth not to destroy it. Serena started to cry.

Well it looks like your going to be a bad girl aren't you. Wiseman appeared .  
Why are you here I got enough people messing with me.  
MOON CRYSTAL POWER!  
WHAT IT DOESN'T WORK!  
I told you before you're not the same girl. Wiseman explained. It wont work until you know how to use the dark energy.  
You know I'm just a teenager why do I have to go through so much .?  
You were a child of Destiny that's why. Well at least your suppose to be one. Sapphire said. You know I don't know how we didn't recognise you . I mean I saw you before you were walking to school I think and your friends said Serena I mean I knew your name was Serena in the past but I never guessed I would see you. Rubeus said.

Hey I have a question Gow Am I still alive in the thirtieth century? Serena asked determined to know.  
Well you're a lunarian . Lunarians are Immortal unless they are killed but they cannot die of diseases and old age. Sapphire explained.  
Why? Serena said in a confused tone.  
You stop aging at 25. So your lucky serenity.

Wow I really am. I..Feel tired. ..SO can we stop .. this conversation.  
She collapsed in her bed. What happend Sapphire. Asked rubeus.

Next thing you know Serena was up in the Air about a yard away from Wiseman .  
Poor unloved princess let me help you get through these horrible people.  
Serena moaned while sleeping.  
Look at how Rude they were. Your boyfriend cheating on you. People talking behind your back .  
No ... it's not true. She said in her sleep.  
But it is look for your self.

NOOO! REI, AMY, LITA, MINA, DARIEN,RINI.  
Why ? Why are you so mean to me? What did I do to deserve this.

**how is it coming along please review**


	11. Chapter 11 dear diary

**this is where stuff will get interesting**

**Serena/serenity**

Why? Why do you guys hate me?  
The people on Earth are all people who judge they all hate you. Wiseman brainwashed her.

Serena started to cry.  
You were born alone and you will remain alone.  
Serena repeated " I was born alone , and I will remain alone. "

NOW ACCEPT THE POWER OF THE DARK CRYSTAL!  
Dark energy flew around Serena .

She grew about six inches and her hair grew all the way to her feet. ( her hair is usually up to the bottom of her knees). Plus Her eyes were glazed over .  
She stayed in her school uniform , that's what she wore before she transformed into sailor moon. The clothes just went one size up , because of her new height.

When the Dark energy disappeared Rubeus couldn't stop staring. Sapphire she's beautiful.  
She looks more like serenity then Serena. Sapphire said.  
Emerald walked in to hear everything that was going on. So is that Sailor Moon or Serenity. Emerald asked.  
Well they are the same Person. Sapphire said thinking that Emerald was retarded.  
Hi I'm Serenity.  
I thought you said your name was Serena . Wiseman tested to see what she would say .  
Well that's when I was stupid . I was weak . Lets not forget foolish about the sailor scouts. Serenity said,  
I was wondering can you guys introduce yourself the only one I know is Wiseman .  
I'm Rubeus at your service.  
Sapphire and Emerald looked at him in shock.  
I'm sapphire.  
I'm Emerald.  
Nice to meet you can I go to sleep now. I feel very tired , and weak.  
It would be best for you to go to sleep. Wiseman told her.  
Ok see you later.  
Your new room is down the hall . I'll take you there. Rubeus said.  
Are you sure. She said grumpily.  
yeah.  
Serenity was not in the mood for a conversation.  
I think I want to go for myself .

Alright.  
**  
RINI P.O.V**

I think maybe I can go in Serena's stuff. I mean I miss her . YEAH I'm going to I need to look at something of hers. Maybe she won't care once she finds out I'm her daughter.

I walked in her room . Luna was laying down on her bed sleeping. This is my chance to take her diary.  
I looked underneath Serena's bed , and finally I'm going to be able to read it. I'm only going to read since I got here. There might be stuff I don't want to know so I have to only read what's about me. I opened to the day I came .  
**dear diary  
****today in the park i was about to have a good day with Darien until A Little girl came out of the sky asking me for my crystal. Then She comes to my house hypnotises my family to think that my cousin. Good thing Luna made sure she didn't do that to me . She could be from the negaverse.**

**dear diary  
****that girl her name is Rini. SHe keeps getting me in trouble so i had to do extra chores. I found out she isn't the negaverse. BUT the negaverse wants to capture her. I have no idea why it seems they get stupider every time I mean why a little girl does she have special powers. ?  
**

Rini skips 3 pages because they were about Darien she only wanted to know what was about her.

**Dear diary.  
Me , and the girls figured out that Rini is a princess of a place called crystal Tokyo. Sounds pretty cool to bad people don't recognise I'm a princess I would be able to do what ever I want**

**Dear diary**  
**I don't know what to do the scouts been captured by rubeus. All because rini took my crystal . I'm planning on going alone because if I tell someone rini is going to get hurt I have to protect I don't know why sometimes I can't stand her but sometimes I feel like I have to protect her at the cost of everything.**

I can't believe she would sacrifice everything for me . I've been so mean to her , and she still cared about me. Rini started crying . I'll get you back Serena at the cost of everything.


	12. Chapter 12 more scouts?

**before i can post another chap i need another review**

**if you ever watched season 3 the english version sailor pluto's name is Trista  
I decided not to make serenity like wicked lady I have decided to still be lazy and funny. But of course she is still going to be bad for a bit.**

dark moon headquarters.

Rubeus your going to need to give her more dark energy . Wiseman ordered.  
Why whats wrong with her?  
She's to grumpy to everyone we only need her Grumpy to the scouts that's it.  
okay I'll do it now.  
**Rubeus opens up serenity's door quietly.  
**Serenity wake up.  
What why? Serena said.  
It's important .  
What is it ?

You need an energy boost. rubeus explained to her.  
Ohh I get it . Go ahead . Serenity smiled.  
Wiseman said she was Rude , but she seems nice. never mind , do you want to know how to transform into Sailor Dark Moon.  
So I don't need a boost . YAY! She started dancing around the room . And then she tripped.  
You still act the same Rubeus laughed.  
Well do you still want to face those scouts . Well yeah of course I do , but I must have fun to.  
I don't want to be Grumpy like you.  
Fine just come on let's go train you.

**sailor pluto (Trista) and two girls.  
**

Amara , Michelle there's trouble the inner sailor scouts need you.  
What happened Trista?  
You know how I told you our princess ,future Queen was A sailor scout.  
Yes , but you never told us which scout she was though. The girl with blueish hair with waves like the ocean .  
She is the sailor scout of the moon Sailor moon Also known as Serena Tsukino. Trista explained . **  
**Wait so your Saying Sailor Moon is our princess? The girl with Sandy blonde hair said.  
Yes , and her enemy has captured her , the inner scouts don't know yet I'm not allowed to tell them but her energy was filled with Darkness.  
THAT MEANS THEY BRAINWASHED OUR PRINCESS!  
Yes Amara. ( Amara is the girl with sandy blonde hair , and Michelle is the girl with blueish hair.  
Yes I'm afraid Sailor Moon has been turned against wasn't suppose to happen yet . Trista said.  
What do you mean by yet. Michelle asked.  
Well she is 14 now . She was suppose to be brainwashed when she 21.  
How do we get her back? Amara asked with Anger. Why didn't the inner sailor scouts take better care of her?

So that means the future has changed. Well this means we have to get her back this one is worse than it is in the future. Trista explained.  
Okay so what you're saying our princess got captured then turned against us. she wasn't suppose to get kidnapped this enemy isn't suppose to capture her till she's older. Michelle confusingly said.

The enemy has traveled through time planning Serena's downfall , because they knew she wasn't as strong , and kind as in the future. Plus she is very depressed because Endymion broke up with her.  
What why? Amara asked.  
He has had nightmares about her. So every time he sees her . He tells her he doesn't love her anymore.  
Well because Endymion and the inners we are going to have to meet our princess in a bad way. Amara complained.  
How is Rini doing? Michelle asked.  
She has been non stop running away crying. After the enemy captured Serena she found out it was her mother.

Poor Girl When I see those Inner sailor scouts im going to knock them out it was their job to protect the princess.

WAIT! I just remembered how are we suppost to bring Serena back to normal if she is the only one who could heal people. Michelle questioned in fear.

Even I don't know that the enemy has made Serena block the future. Trista shook her head.

You said her last name was Tsukino right? Amara asked.  
Yes.  
I know her she goes to Jubaan. Amara stated.  
Yup that's her.  
SHE'S NEO-QUEEN-SERENITY!? Michelle was shocked.  
Yes it's funny isn't it . How such a clumsy girl can be the most powerfulest. Trista laughed.  
She's always happy . How did the manage to change her ?

The enemy is not normal they are very powerful they didn't brainwash her it was an it. Its called the Dark crystal it's similar to Sailor Moon's Silver crystal except the dark crystal is used for bad.

Well then it looks like we got trouble we'll have a hard time getting her back , but we can do it as the members of the outer sailor scouts.


	13. Chapter 13 sailor dark moon appears

**dark moon**

Wiseman when I was training i noticed she doesn't have the Dark moon's mark. Rubeus said.  
That's not good did you give her the energy boost I told you to give her?  
NO.  
WHY?! Wiseman asked with frustration.

Well I didn't have time she is planning to go to her time to attack the scouts .Rubeus lied.  
Fine , but you have to give her one now.

Yes Wiseman.  
***rubeus goes back in serenity's training room*  
**He sees serenity laying on the ground.  
Why are you on the floor?

It's hard using my scepter and tiara so many times. It takes most of my energy.  
Then I'll give an energy boost . rubeus said,  
Those hurt my head though. Do I have to ?  
Yes if you want to show those scouts how strong you are then just take the energy boost.

NO! ***Serenity ran out of the room and teleported away***

I must report this to Wiseman. Rubeus thought to himself.  
***back to serenity .***

I can take care of things without any body's help . That dark energy makes me feel weirder every time I take it . It's like they are doing something to me. If I do go back I cannot take that energy.  
Forget all that nonsense let's go have fun with the girls.  
**  
*SCOUTS***

Girls meet at your school major dark energy. Luna called on the communicator.  
This might be our chance to put our plan into auction. Lita said .  
They ran to the front of the school and then transformed.  
VENUS STAR POWER!  
MERCURY STAR POWER !  
MARS STAR POWER!  
JUPITER STAR POWER!  
Come on you guys. Mina said.

No need I'm up here . come , and get me. Serenity teased.

Who is that? Luna asked .  
She must be from the nega verse . Amy said. there is dark energy radiating from her.

Then I guess let's get this plan into action. VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!

The chain wrapped around Serenity.

Where is Serena? Mars asked.  
So you guys are that dumb you mean you don't recognise me?  
Who are you ? Venus asked.  
Take a guess I mean who else where's this hair style.

Serena is that you? Luna asked.  
Hey Luna you got that right , im a lot taller ain't I . Serenity said,  
Is that really you Serena? Artemis asked.  
Yup i gotten pretty haven't I?  
Can you let me go now Venus I have to go home to tell my parents I'm okay.

Sure. Venus got Serenity out of the love chain , She stood up ,

You guys know you are all so stupid . Serenity laughed , and started floating.  
What are you talking about meatball head , and how did you get tall and your hair longer? Rei asked.

Easy the dark crystal did it.  
Guys get away from her that's not Serena. Amy said.  
She's right My new name is Serenity .

What did they do to you mommy? Rini asked  
What are you doing here rini? Mina asked.  
I came to help .

What can a twerp like you do . I don't have time for this I have to hide from Rubeus.  
What is wrong with you Serena ? Amy has she gone crazy.

Well Jupiter it's hard to explain she is bad but it seems she is hiding from Rubeus.  
Serenity where are you? Rubeus said.  
NO! Serenity hid in a bush where luna and Artemis were.  
Guys make sure the enemy doesn't get Serena.

So you guys seen Serenity. Rubeus said.

Leave Serena alone. Lita said.  
You guys know she prefers Serenity.  
Well she is a meatball head so she probably can't make up her mind . Rubeus said with a grin

HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN!? Serenity shouted revealing where she was while she stood.  
About sometime I got you out of hiding.  
I don't want an Energy boost it hurts really bad , and it makes me feel different.  
Serena it's because he's brainwashing you . Rei said.

Why would he do that he is allowing me to get revenge on you brats . You guys always treated me poorly .Serenity cried.

Wiseman said the dark energy would have turned everything that you thought sad was suppose to turn to anger. Rubeus was confused

What do you mean . Serena's eyes went back to normal .  
Where am I? WAIT I'M DREAMING MY HAIR IS BROWN ! Scouts I'm so sorry I didn't mean too . Serena's mind was back to normal , but for how long.  
SERENA! Rini ran to her and gave her a hug .  
Rini please tell me I didn't hurt you . By the way I found out your my daughter from the future.  
So how did you figure it out ?

Well this bad guy named Wiseman told me everything you guys learned , but I know Wiseman won't let me stay like this . He'll capture me I know it.  
Serena when did you lose your hope. Rei said  
Mars you want to know why . You didn't come to get me. I was hungry and they gave me needles they been changing my energy a lot I was hurt , and you didn't even help me and you guys said you were my friends.  
Serena we are sorry but we just couldn't barge in. Amy said.  
Serena's eyes darkened.

No don't take over. Serena said quietly.  
What's wrong Serena? Rini asked.  
shut-up Little girl . She said laughing. No Rini don't listen to me keep talking please. she said begging.  
Ok but can you tell me whats wrong.

I can tell you the dark energy is trying to brainwash her again she's trying to fight it off that's why she is acting strangely . The whole time when she was normal again she felt pain in both places we gave her needles brain and heart , because those were her strong points we had to inject dark energy in her so she could destroy you guys. rubeus laughed.  
So that's what you did to her you Jerks. Lita said angrily. JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!

Stop it Jupiter it's okay its my job to get him . I promised Sapphire I would kill him , and I don't mind killing Rubeus.  
Serena this isn't like you . You would not enjoy killing someone. Remember yourself being sailor moon .

I can't remember anything. She collapsed to her knees . What's going on?  
Serenity you were sent here to tell them that you were no longer the same good girl. Wiseman appeared.  
Are you sure.  
Yes child these girls were so man to you . The black mist from early that she resisted because of the crystal circled around her.

NO! When the mist was gone "Serenity" had the dark moon sign .  
NO SERENA! WHY COULDN'T YOU RESIST ? WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU WHILE YOU WERE CAPTURED? Rini cried.  
Tuxedo mask came during Rini's scream.  
Hey scouts did you get Serena.  
No. Do you know where she is?

I'm right here silly. Serenity walked up to him .  
What did you do with Serena ?

So unpleasant forgetting what you're ex-girlfriend looks like. Serenity said in disgust .

Girls is that really her . Tuxedo asked in fear .

Yes. During the six days she was gone they took all the time to brainwash her.  
She is trying to withstand it but we made her lose hope because she put all her hope on us and we didn't except it . She thought we would come , but we didn't. I can just imagine how she thought. Rei 's all my fault this whole thing is happening.  
Stop blaming yourself . Venus said.  
Well if it wasn't for me not protecting her she would have never got captured if she didn't get captured she wouldn't be fighting for the bad guys.  
enough chat I'm bored do you guys want to play.

"DARK MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
Guys she said Dark so this is a completely different Sailor Moon.

The pink ribbons that wrapped around Serena were now gray . Her bow was brown . She had a pink skirt . Where it was white was now a gray . Her earrings were now upside down moons. and her boots were also a dark brown more like a black. Her jewel in her tiara was still pink though. ( she looks like my profile pic)

How dare you not recognise me . ''Dark tiara magic! ''  
She hit Tuxedo mask in the stomach.

For some reason it did not kill him.  
Well I was just coming to say hi . Next time it's over. Serenity said.  
NO Serena don't go . Rini said.  
Oh yeah I can't be rude . Bye Rini . Serenity gave Rini a hug. Wait what am I doing . Oh well see you later.  
Serenity disappeared in a hurry.  
What was the rush ? Rubeus asked while he followed her.  
I need to throw up . She ran towards the dark bathroom.  
They need more than a torch in her i can't even see where the toilet is. Sernoty thought to herself. oh well that dark energy makes me sick . Can I even handle it? Well I'm going to have to I will do anything for my revenge.  
***Scouts*  
**We have alot to talk about . Amara said.  
Who are you? Amy said.

It's okay we're not the enemy. Michelle said.  
Well you could cosider me an enemy because I really can't stand you. HOW DARE YOU LET THE PRINCESS GET CAPTURED! Amara said angrily.


	14. how am i doing

**hey you guys i might be asking to much but i was wondering can i atleast get 2 more reviews. I need to know should i try harder or am i trying to much . Would you suggest parts to me . You guys have been awesome for me . Please review or private chat me. ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15 outer scouts

How dare you guys let the princess get captured. Amara said with anger.  
Who are you and how do you know about the princess? Mina asked.  
We'll just show you then .  
"URANUS STAR POWER!" Amara shouted  
"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!" Michelle shouted.

I am sailor Uranus scout of the outer solar system . That protects the princess from stuff outside the galaxy. Amara said.

I am Sailor Neptune one of the scouts of the outer solar system . That protects the princess from creatures out side of the galaxy. Michelle said.

Well we are already transformed all we have to do is introduce ourselves.

I'm sailor mars scout of love and Sworn to protect our princess

I'm sailor Mercury scout of love and intelligence. I will protect our princess.

I am Sailor Jupiter scout of love and courage , and I will protect My friend Serena.

I am Sailor Venus scout of love and beauty. My job is to protect the princess at any cost.

Well you guys didn't do a very good job at it. Uranus Sneered.

JUST SHUT-UP! You know nothing about the princess. She wasn't that boring but graceful princess. She was the opposite. She was the fun , clumsy , and the girl who loves her friends. You guys need to stop putting your nose in where it doesn't belong. Especially when you know nothing. Jupiter said with sadness and anger at the same time.

Calm down Jupiter. Venus said.

I can't Sailor Moon is full of hate.

Because they brainwashed her. Mercury stated.

Yeah but when she was normal for a bit she said she lost hope. I'm starting to think we caused her more pain then the enemy. Jupiter said out loud.

What are you talking about ? Luna asked.

Well yeah the one named Wiseman lied about us. BUT could he of actually pulled it off if we didn't hurt her. I mean she trusted us she believed that we would help her , and we decided to wait. IT'S BECAUSE OF US HER SHINE IS GONE!  
I'm sorry for yelling you guys im just upset. Serena was my closest friend. Jupiter cried.  
It's okay Jupiter I understand how you feel . Sailor Mars said.  
AND for you guys we aren't in the mood to talk . Venus said.  
I understand . Sailor Neptune said.

Well I don't Sailor Pluto told us everything about how horrible you guys were at protecting Sailor Moon. Uranus said. ... ***black moon***

Why do I feel like this. I got it I haven't eaten for days . I don't know why I'm not anorexic or at least lost any weight.  
I got it . It's because the Dark crystal is protecting me.  
Who would have thought maybe dark energy is food for the people of the dark moon clan.

Well I think I'll go get some more dark energy.  
***so Serenity Snook into the room with the dark crystal in it***

So this is the dark crystal. My silver crystal used to look way nicer than this . BUT not anymore .  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!? Wiseman appeared.  
Umm I'm curious. Serenity said looking around.  
This place is not for you.  
Then why do you let Emerald, Sapphire, and Rubeus in here? Hmm.. Serenity whined.  
They know more about the crystal more thank you. ***I cant have her near the crystal just in case she ever did go back to normal.***

Well I'm way better than them . I have more hate than them . Serenity was absorbing more dark energy near the dark crystal . The more dark energy the more she hates. the more she hates her urge for revenge grows.

***I hope I wasnt to dramatic in the end . This chapter shows how dark Serena is getting and how much the scouts care for her.* **


	16. Chapter 16 Serena or Serenity

**Sorry if my grammar is bad. This is my best and longest chapter enjoy**

Sailor moon is more under our control than ever . her curiousness was her down fall. those scouts are so stupid she'll never be herself again. It would be rather difficult to go back to normal.

WISEMAN! WISEMAN! WHERE ARE YOU ! Serenity shouted.  
What do you want.

Hey you're in a bad mood. I just want to know if I can go to Earth for a bit. There is something I need to do .

AND What is that thing you need to do? Wiseman asked.

Well To mess with the girls what else. Serenity said. And to get out of this dump. she thought.  
Do you know the consequences of you going to Earth.  
Well I have a feeling that I always wanted to go to Earth a long time ago like it was special. Her eyes got lighter.

She must be remembering when she was on the moon, This is not good. The more bad she does the more the dark energy likes her so it will feed off her memories.

Go ahead Serenity Do as you wish. Wise man said.  
Yeah but I have to do stuff before I go. I want to look like my old self , and get this stupid symbol off my head.  
Her energy is dark but it's like she wants to go back to normal. He thought.

Why? Wiseman said.  
Well I told you to mess with girls and Tuxedo Mask. She said annoyed.  
Alright go see Emerald she'll tell you.  
I know how to do this but not the other thing.  
Serenity lifted up her hands and a dark mist surrounded her.  
When it disappeared she looked like her old self (her good side). She looked like the normal Serena.

But how do I get this dark moon symbol off my head . Oh yeah go see Emerald . But Can I go see Rubeus instead he's nicer ?  
Go ahead.  
Alright don't think of it like that I'm done with all this love stuff so don't you dare think I like him. Serenity warned.

What is love I just don't know I feel like I was never loved but when i look back in the silver crystal it gives off this aura telling me to stop and go to Earth to calm down.  
Wise man is so stupid. He thinks I'm going there to be bad I'm just going to talk to Luna about destroying Earth and why I want to. Plus to tell her Amy is the new leader She's smart so I want tough competion.

BUT I hope they don't think I'm surrendering . Actually I'm doing quite the opposite.  
YOUR BACK TO NORMAL!? Rubeus interrupted her thoughts.

Back to normal? what do you mean by that you idiot.  
your hair and your height.  
OH im going to Earth so I can't have people see me like that plus I'm going to my house so I have to make sure my parents recognise me. So can you help me get this thing off my head.

You know how to change your looks but you don't know how to get the symbol off.  
yup.  
Rubeus starts laughing.  
That's not funny . Serenity turns red..

Rubeus puts his hand on Serenity's head. There it's gone.

Arigato Rubeus.

**Serena's house  
**Where could Serena be? Ikuko said crying. (Ikuko is Serena's mother)

It seems not only Serena is Missing. Kenji said sadly looking in the newspaper.

Let me see. Sammi said. grabbing a newspaper. WHAT!? Sailor Moon is missing to.!  
For how long!? Ikuko said.  
8 days. Sammi said. That's the same amount Serena was gone.

I wonder if it's a coincidence or not. Kenji said.  
...

***knock on the door*  
**I'll get it . Sammi yelled. *opens the door*.  
Hey Sammi. A girl said.

SERENA!

Shh! Quiet down. "Serena" said.

Why? Where were you?

Umm...I was in the hospital . She lied.  
You're in big trouble and why wouldn't you call us if you were in the hospital. Plus you look totally fine.  
Well you see Sammi I..umm had amnesia. So I couldn't call.  
Sammi did you just say Serena? Ikuko asked walking to the door. It is you Serena. She hugs her.

Did they miss me . but they never loved me though. Serenity thought. Then she said. Why are hugging me Wiseman said no one loved me and plus I don't remember anyone ever hugging me.  
What do you mean Serena ? Sammi asked.

Serena? Rini said walking down the stairs.  
Rini?  
Youre back to normal!  
No not really Rini.I may look normal but It's just a disguise. "Serena said".  
WHAT!? Go back to normal already. _smacks_. Rini said.

WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT! Sammi asked in annoyance.  
Stay out of this sammi. Serena said. Now Rini you should know better not to hit me. _Smack_

OW ! *CRIES* rini sat on the ground on the ground crying.  
Serena's eyes got lighter. What have I done. Serena already looked normal but she turned back in to Serenity then back to Serena over and over agin.

Now what's happening you better tell me Rini. Ikuko said.  
Luna came out the door. SERENA!

DID LUNA JUST TALK!? Sammi Kenji and Ikuko said.

Serena collapsed on the ground. luna...is that you.  
You're back to normal how did you escape? Luna asked with mystery.

Well I didn't I was still bad but ... I slapped Rini and something happened to allow me to go back to my old self.. but it's taking a lot out of me to fight the darkness inside.

I sense Serena's Energy . She must have got her memories back again. Sapphire said.  
I'll go get her back here. I can't believe she's back to normal already.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Call the girls asap. Serena said.  
Where's your communicator? Luna asked.

I actually don't know . Well maybe because of sailor dark moon I don't have them anymore. So can I use yours ?

yeah here . *passes the communicator to Serena*

*Serena presses the all button to talk to every scout*. Hey you guys . Serena said happily.  
SERENA!? They all shouted.  
Listen carefully you guys . You need to hurry over here.

What is that . Ikuko asked.  
Nothing mom. and I almost forgot Rini come here and give me a hug. You've been such a brave girl.  
Rini got up and walked towards Serena , and gives her a hug. I'm so glad you're back How dare they kidnap you.

Kidnapped? Serena you said you were in the hospital. Sammi said.

Umm everyone has secrets that they cannot tell .  
Serena you tell me now. Ikuko said.  
Well everyone knows how much of a blubber mouth I am but I cannot say or I will put you in danger. Serena said.  
I never seen you like this. Kenji said.  
I know but I have to talk to the girls. You guys hurry I have to talk to you all plus I don't think Rubeus will allow me stay long.  
You got that right princess. Rubeus appeared floating.  
Mom dad sammi go in the house now . Serena said.  
How in the world is he doing that? Sammi asked.

Dark energy. Serena shivered by just the two words.  
How do you know this much Serena? Kenji asked.

Well I might seem like a meatball head but sometimes I know way more than normal people. She laughed.  
This is no time to laugh Serena you have to hide. Luna said.  
No luna he'll find me.  
Serenity if you don't come on I will take you're little brother instead. Rubeus said. Plus I bet you're family doesn't even know who you truly are.  
Serenity? Ikuko said.  
I WON'T LET YOU ! THIS IS MY FAMILY IWONT LET YOU HURT THEM!

Luna I have to .  
"Moon crystal power!" What it did not work. Serena said shocked.  
Serena you have Dark energy so you have to think happy thoughts. Luna told her.

Alright I'm ready "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" This time when she transformed she was once again Sailor Moon.  
YOU'RE SAILOR MOON! Her family screamed except Rini.

I am Sailor Moon You kidnap me and now threaten to take my little brother . IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
My sister is Sailor Moon this is awesome. Sammi said  
My daughter is sailor moon how cool. Her dad said  
My daughter is Sailor Moon I always compared her to Sailor Moon and I never even knew it was her. Her mother said.  
From around the corner you could hear the sailor scouts screaming .  
SAILOR MOON! HANG IN THERE! They made it there out of breath.  
Glad ya make it. Sailor Moon said.  
Us to. Jupiter said.  
We missed you So much Serena! Venus said.

We couldn't stop talking about you. Artemis said.  
We're glad you're back now we can catch you up on studying. Mercury said.

Really Mercury. Well actually what I whent through that doesn't sound so bad. Moon laughed.  
Serena. I missed you so much . *rei gives Serena a hug* It was to Quiet with out you.  
Aww Mars. *hugs back*.  
Sailor Moon Did Rubeus hurt you? Rini asked .  
No not really only with Dark energy. Sapphire is the one who put needles in my head. She awnsered.  
Serena Where is the guy who put needles in you. No one touches my daughter.

Dad it's ok Let us handle it.

The scouts whispered somethings to each other .  
Aren't you guys forgetting about me . Rubeus said.  
Go hide Sailor Moon . Mercury said.

Ok!  
Mars flame sniper!  
Venus love and buaety shock !

NOW SAILOR MOON WHILE HE'S DESTRACTED.! mercury demanded.  
Gotcha. MOON SCEPTEO ELLIMIN-  
look out sailor moon. Sammi warned.  
*Serena collapses* Im so weak I can't finish the attack.

HAHAHAH!  
Wiseman!? No stay away from me.

A rose was thrown at wiseman but he had a barrier.

tuxedo ...mask.? Serena wondered.  
*kneels by Sailor moon* Are you alright?  
No...I'm sorry for what I did..to you.  
It's ok Serena It wasen't your fault.

Yes it was...Just know..I..Love you.  
I LOVE YOU TO SERENA!  
Darien..If they do get me make.. sure you bring me back to normal ok?  
That's not going to happen We will protect you.  
Sammi and Rini ran to Sailor Moon.  
Are you ok Serena? What did he do to you? Sammi asked.  
Sammi get in the house...I'm fine..They only..Drained my energy.

No i want to help you. Sammi said.  
But I'm suppost to be the one who protects him . Ican't let him down. . Moon thought.  
She slowly stands up.  
What how are you able to stand up you should be sleeping. Wiseman said shocked.

Thats the power of the moon for you. She answered. I won't give up.

Sailor Moon don't forget about you're dark energy. We own you. Rubeus laughed  
Own me?  
Wiseman twisted His hand Serena fell on the ground once again her tiara disappeared and her yellow moon symbol appeard it slowly turned and got darker.  
AHH! She screamed on top of her lungs.  
Stay with us Serena! the scouts sat next to her worried.  
WORLD SHAKING! A orange planet like thing hit Rubeus and WOunded him .

Another scout? Rubeus said as he teleported away.  
Princess . Pluto , neptune, and Uranus came over.  
But she passed out over the pain.  
Serena's mother was rying by houses door , and her father calming her down.  
She can't escape her Destiny. Wiseman said. As Sailor Moon Disappeared. SERENA! The scouts shouted.  
She'll be back . but not the way you want. He disappeared.  
We were to late. Neptune said worried.

DAMN IT! Uranus yelled.  
Rini was flickering like she was about to disappear. Sailor P help me she ran to sailor pluto.  
The future is changing drastically if we don't get her back the Earth as we know will be no longer. Pluto said


	17. Chapter 17 explaining the story

those pesky scouts put her back to normal. Wiseman said looking at Sailor Moon.

I didn't want to but I guess instead half of dark energy her whole body is going to be filled with darkness.  
It will be completely useless to persuade her to back to normal the silver crystal won't even be able to bring her back.

Once I complete the dark transformation the silver crystal will be no more it will be another dark crystal.  
Black wind starts swirling around Sailor Moon so you couldn't even see her anymore.

This will be fun. He chuckled.

...

What is going where is Serena? Ikuko asked. AND why did they take her away?

Sailor Pluto said aloud. I'm sorry I don't know . They took you're daughter because she is a princess and the future queen.  
Yeah she is a nice one but what does have to do with anything? Kenji said.

No Serena is literally a princess. Sailor Mars said while detransforming.  
REI!? yOUR SAILOR MARS? Sammi shouted.  
Yes quiet down sammi. She answered.

What do you mean she is literally a princess. Ikuko asked.  
Well there is no scientific explanation to it but Serena is the princess of the moon. Mercury said untransforming.  
AMI! Sammi gave her a hug blushing.  
but how? Ikuko asked.

Well 1,000 years ago. THere was a silver millenium where every planet was at peace especially the moon where Princess Serena was falling in love with a prince of Earth. An evil energy brainwashed the people of Earth and a girl named Beryl she grew jealous and she tried to kill Serena but instead she killed the prince then destroyed the moon including all the sailor scouts because . So prince of Earth was killed protecting Serena and that guy is Darien Serena's boyfriend known as Tuxedo mask over there. after He died Serene killed herself.  
Serena's old mother Queen Serenity allowed us to be reborn on Earth . But we forgot almost everything. Except how we died. Ami said  
Ami we can not tell them about the future only the past. Sailor pluto said.

I wish I could thank her for blessing me with such a crazy loving girl. Ikuko said.

Sammi said. WOW! This gets crazier and crazier. So Serena is dead .  
NO! She's alive . She died and then Your mother gave birth to her except Serena kept her powers and title of the moon princess. Mina said detransforming.  
you're crazy sammi. Jupiter laughed Untransforming.

We promise you guys We will bring her back from the negatrash. Rei said.

Leave this mission to us it's your fault they kidnapped her the first time and now the second time. Uranus said. because of you Rini is fading.

How is Rini fading away? Kenji asked.  
I'm sorry Pluto but they have to atleast know about Rini. Lita said.  
Fine go ahead and tell them .

Well Rini is not you're niece she is Serena's future daughter. Princess of the future. Lita explained. so if Serena is captured the future is changing and Rini comes from the future in search of Serena and the silver crystal. So If the future is changing then Rini will no longer be with us.

this is to much first my daughter is sailor moon then kidnapped then i found she is a princess . ThenRini is my granddaughter. I need to sleep. Or something bad is going to happen. Please bring my baby home. Ikuko said crying.

I have one more question. kenji spoke to the 4 inner scouts because the outers had left. Why did they take her.

uhh can you handle hearing this? Mina said  
Yes ..  
Mina answered .Well They are planning on brainwashing her into darkness. If we don't get her back This world is ruined.


End file.
